Remembering Sunday
by allesguteute
Summary: Sadie Cohen isn't your average twenty five year old. She owns her own cafe in downtown New York, and extremely set in her ways. When she meets a man named Steve, things begin to change for her. A whole new world is brought to life and a memory that she doesn't want to remember, causes her crashing back to reality. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here is my very very first story that I have posted on here. I hope you like it! I'm sure its gonna be a fun ride! I do not own any member of the Avengers or anything like that, just my OC Sadie.

* * *

Chapter One

There weren't many days that Cozy Coffee stood empty. It usually was thriving with residents that varied in all ages. Today however, was an entirely different story.

Not a soul was found in the cafe. The only thing that was heard was the soft pitter-patter of the rain against the windows. Sadie Cohen sat on one of the red bar stools, leaning against the counter behind her. Her glance went around the coffee shop. In her two years of owning this establishment, it had never been like this. Usually, the cafe was thriving with workers coming in and out all day getting their coffee and students in their study groups. Today was nothing like that. She had given her fellow employees the day off given that not many people had visited the café today. A few people had come in and decided to grab a cup of coffee and a pastry before work, other than that it was a ghost town.

Sadie didn't think much of it. Being one of the many coffee shops in New York, she knew that it would be a challenge. The young woman was up to the challenge, not letting anything stand in her way. Sadie had always been independent, ever since she was a little girl. Her little shop stayed open through many trials, she couldn't explain why, but the cafe remained open. Sadie liked to think it was the hominess of the café, but she would never know.

A flash of lightning brought the dreary and dark outside to life, the chocolate brown haired woman jumped at the unexpected flash. For her entire life, Sadie had grown used too, and loved the rumble of thunder and the flash of lightening but in the recent years, it had caused her worry and distress. She didn't know what prompted these occurrences. But she had grown used to the fact that she was afraid of these acts of nature.

Taking a deep breath, Sadie stood up from her seated position at the bar and walked through the opening between the bar and the ordering counter. Cozy Coffee was not set up like most coffee shops, but not many coffee shops were transformed from old bars. Her friends and parents thought she was foolish for purchasing an old bar to turn into a café, but it was a project for her. Just the project she needed. The bar stayed the same, Sadie made sure that the wood was in the perfect condition and looking just as new as it was in 1940. The cash register was another portion of the bar that she used for the pastries and the register. A few more modernizations were made to that, allowing her to use a plastic case to display most of the pastries that were made. The rest of the building had couches, tables, and chairs everywhere. For the most part, Sadie kept the old fashioned look to the café. Coming from a small town, she had never been one to change what had been in place before.

She walked towards the coffee machine and grabbed a burnt orange mug from the cabinet above. Placing the mug under the spout, she poured herself a cup of coffee. Sadie filled the cup until it was mostly full. She then went to steam some milk to put with it. Sadie walked back over to the bar and sat down on the stool.

It was then that she heard the soft ring of the bell and heard the sound of rain become louder for a moment. The door closed and the rain resumed its volume. She glanced up and saw a tall male walking through the café. Sadie looked at this male as he walked through. He was built, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a black jacket. Everything about him was masculine, but the look on his face. That was one of confusion, one that was completely lost. She didn't dare speak too soon. Instead, she was watching this man who looked completely lost. Sadie knew that look on his face, it was one that she had worn for so long, some days she still wears it. It's a feeling that you can never let go.

"Can I help you?" Sadie asked the male, as he wanted from the bar to the counter.

"This used to be a bar." He simply stated. She raised an eyebrow, not many people knew of this fact. The old bar had closed down ten years prior. It had sat abandoned for seven years before she purchased the place. Her head nodded slightly.

"You noticed? Not very many people do." She stated as he continued to wander around the coffee shop. Sadie simply watched as he continued to take in every aspect of the place. He then turned and looked at her.

"Yeah, I-" He started to say but he stopped mid sentence, placing his hands into his jean pockets before he spoke again. "My parents always used to come here, I didn't realize it had changed into a coffee shop." The tall male turned to look at her. "Is this your place?"

Sadie nodded her head slightly, sure not only was this place her coffee shop, but the apartments above also housed her apartment. The café was much larger than her apartment, but it was perfectly sized just for her. "Yeah, It isn't much but I love being able to run this place. It's like home to me." She said to him casually. He nodded his head.

"Great." He stated walking slightly towards her.

"Would you like a cup of coffee? It's on the house." Sadie told him, but he shook his head. She got up from her sitting position and walked over to the coffee machine.

"That isn't necessary, Ma'am." He said, making his way to the counter, careful not to step behind.

"Oh nonsense. Besides, it's already done. You like it black, correct?" She said, her brown eyes glancing through the longer bangs on her forehead. Her eyebrow rose slightly. Taking the mug out from under the spout, she offered him the black cup.

"How did you know?" He asked taking the mug out of her hands.

"Lucky guess. Besides you look like a simple type of guy. Oh, and it's Sadie, not ma'am." She stated giving him a friendly smile. He shook his head ever so slightly and gave Sadie a smile.

"You must think I'm rude, my apologies. I'm Steve." He said placing his cup down on the counter across from where Sadie's cup sat. Steve stuck out his hand, which Sadie took and gave a little shake.

"It's nice to meet you Steve. Are you new around here?" She asked raising an eyebrow and sitting down on the stool across from him. Sadie watched as he pondered her question for a moment.

"You could say that. I grew up here, but I moved away a few years ago. I'm just now returning." He said before taking a small sip of the coffee. A smile ran across his face. "This has to be some of the best coffee I've ever had." He told her. Sadie simply shook her head.

"Oh that's nonsense." Sadie said as if it was nothing. But Steve shook his head.

"No, it's the truth." He argued. She shook her head and took another sip of her coffee. He kept quiet and continued to sip his coffee.

The café became silent once more. The rain was no longer pounding on the windows; it seemed to have lightened up for the moment. Sadie glanced outside and forgot

"Where is the accent from?" He asked her. Sadie's head snapped from the window to look at Steve.

"Savannah. I spent most of my life there. I moved up here a few years ago." Sadie explained.

"By yourself?" He asked. Her head nodded slightly. There was something different about this male, and Sadie could sense it. Steve wasn't like most males that she had met in this city. Though her slight nod wasn't entirely true, she didn't like opening up to people that she had just met. "You don't work here by yourself too."

"No, I don't. I could tell that a lot of people wouldn't come in. So, I let them just stay at home. Besides, it's a mess out there. I'm surprised someone came in it all." She said with a smile. Steve let out a little laugh as well.

"I've heard nothing but good things about this café, so I decided to try it out myself." He confessed. Sadie gave him a smile, glad that good words were being spread around her café.

"I'm glad to hear that." She told him. Steve went to speak, but a beeping noise caused him to stop. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. A sigh escaped his lips before he thrust his phone back into his pocket.

"I'm sorry, Sadie. I have to get back to work. Are you sure I can't pay for the coffee?" She shook her head.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. Don't worry about it. Thank you for the company." She told him. He nodded his head slightly.

"Until next time." He said before getting up and leaving the café. Sadie smiled, glad that she was able to have some form of company today.

* * *

Now, I know you are all thinking, 'Why doesn't Sadie recognize Steve?' I promise you that it will all be explained in time, but for the moment just go with it.

Please review, and let me know what you think!


	2. Visit From An Old Friend

Hey guys! Here is another chapter of Remembering Sunday. This tells you a little more about our OC Sadie. Though it doesn't have Steve in it, another Avenger makes his presence. Don't worry, Steve will be in the next chapter!

Thank you to all those who favorited and followed this story! I was so happy to see all of the notifications that I love. A special thank you to Arabian3332 for your awesome review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

The weather seemed to change entirely by the time Sadie woke up, the Stars were shining brightly in the sky. Upon glancing out the window of her studio apartment she sighed. A frown crossed her face, some days were harder than others for her. Today was one of those days, she could feel it in her bones. As much as she wanted to stay in her apartment and hide from the day ahead of her, she knew that she couldn't. Today would be better due to the fact that she wouldn't be alone, and if she needed a moment alone then she would be able to take a few moments to herself. But that was something she hated, showing her weak side in front of people. Finally, Sadie got up from her bed and went into the shower. She let the water wash away everything that she was holding deep inside of her.

Once she finished washing herself, she got out of the shower and dried herself off before placing on skinny jeans and a dark pink t-shirt. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Sadie knew that she looked like death, but waking up at 4:30am and not being a morning person was the life that she lead. Thankfully the coffee shop that she owned was a coffee shop and she could have as many cups as needed to keep her going. She placed on black shoes before grabbing her phone and placing it in her back pocket, then her apron. She wrapped it around her waist before grabbing the keys on the entry table and heading out and down the stairs to the café.

Sadie walked through the back door and then unlocked the side door. As she went to unlock the front door, she saw a familiar face standing on the other side. It was Clint. She shook her head at her male friend. In one of his hands, he held a white paper bag. A smirk crossed her face as she opened the door for him. "Those better be what I think they are." She informed him. He gave her a smile in response.

"Why would I bring you anything but these?" He responded. Sadie nodded and opened the door for him. He walked through the door and she shut it behind him. Clint walked over to the bar and sat down. Sadie stood across from him for a moment as he pulled doughnuts out of the bag. He placed her maple bar onto the white napkin and slid it over to her. She walked over to the coffee maker and began making a fresh batch of coffee that would get her through the day.

She waited a few moments before pouring herself and Clint a hot cup of coffee. She left his black and placed cream and sugar in hers. Sadie sat down her green cup and his purple one. She sat across from him and took a deep breath before looking across at her friend who was already eating his doughnut. "Thank you. I really needed this today." She told him. He nodded his head and waved his hand.

"Its not a problem." He assured her. "Thank you for the coffee." Sadie gave him a smile before taking s bite of her own doughnut. She never knew where he got the doughnuts from but they made it a tradition on mornings when he would come back from missions. Sadie knew that she wasn't supposed to know about his job. But since she moved to New York, the two have gotten close. He was her closest friend, she was well aware that he disappeared for long periods at a time. One day, she got up enough courage to ask him about his job, at first he lied and told her that he was a business man. Then he caved and told her he worked for an agency that was close to the CIA. He didn't give her any names, but he told her at least that much. Sure, she would worry about him from time to time when she wouldn't see him for days or weeks on end, but he always told her to never worry about him, and that is exactly what she did.

Sadie took a deep breath and took a sip of her coffee before eating a few bites of the doughnut in front of her. "How was it?" She simply asked, not wanting to ask too much about whatever task he had at had.

"Fine, nothing I haven't done a hundred times before." He stated. Sadie nodded her head slightly.

"Where did you go?" She glanced around the café, making sure that there was no one else in the café with them. For the most part, her employees arrived at five in the morning, but sometimes a few dedicated employees decided to show up. Clint would always leave before any of her employees arrived.

"Germany." Clint informed her before reaching into his black jacket pocket. "Don't worry, I got you a present." He placed a shot glass on the table. She couldn't help but smile.

"You know me to well." Sadie said with a smile, picking up the shot glass and inspecting it, making sure that he didn't pick up one that was similar to the other ones he had picked up for her. This shot glass, was a little beer stein.

"You don't have that one." He assured her. Sadie rolled her brown eyes, he did know her entirely too well.

"I know I don't, I'm just getting a closer look at it." She argued before giving him a smile. "Thank you Clint, but you do realize that it was initially a joke."

"I know, but you're stuck here all the time. It's the least I can do." He said. Sadie faked a smile, but she knew he could tell the difference between her genuine and fake ones. When she first started hanging out with him, he always encouraged her to get out and see the world, but she wanted to stay in New York City. It was a long way from her home in Georgia. Sadie didn't even think she would make it this far. Even if she got out and saw the city more she thought he would be happier. She simply didn't have the time to do so. It wasn't that she didn't trust her employees, but she didn't want anything bad to happen to this place.

"Thank you." She told him once more. The pair sat in silence for a moment.

"I should probably get going. Clint informed her, Sadie nodded her head.

"Don't worry, I'll clean up." She assured him, he got up off of his stool and looked at her. She could feel his glance as she gathered the mugs and empty napkins and the white paper bag. Sadie placed them into the back garbage, and walked out to find him still standing in the café. She raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what he was still doing here. By the time she got back from cleaning up, he was usually long gone. She went to speak, but instead she found Clint's arms wrapped around her. Her brown eyes widened at the sudden hug from her friend. Now this was something that she had only experienced a hand full of times in her life from Clint. The two of them were not good at showing emotion, period.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her arms around his neck. "How did you know it was a rough day?" She asked him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I can tell, Sadie. I read people like books." He reminded her. Her head nodded slightly.

"Yeah I know." She said with a sigh. Sadie pulled away from him and took a step back, wrapping her arms around her waist. "So when is your next mission?" She asked doing her best to change the subject from what she knew he was to bring up next. Clint shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his friend.

"It should be in a few weeks, or a few days. I never know until a few days before." He told her.

"Don't be a stranger." She told him as he walked to the door. She gave him a small wave and he walked outside, disappearing into the morning light. Sadie took a deep breath and prepared herself for the day ahead.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Please Review!


	3. Old Lady Routine

Hey all! Here is another chapter! Thank you so so so much to all of those who favorited and followed this story! All the notifications mean the world to me! Special thank you's go to jewels1798, Shortie-J, HawaiianChick12, Jojo420, Angi Marie, and BrokenSouloftheDarkness for reviewing! I love reading them so much and they help me to write faster!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

It was nearly closing time when the door chime rang. Sadie poked her head up from her book to see who it was. For the past half hour, there had not been a soul in sight at the Café. So, she decided to catch up on her reading. She could have closed up shop early but she knew that everyone was different about their coffee intake. Sadie couldn't help but smile as she saw Steve walking into the café. She closed the book and placed it under the counter, uncrossing her legs she stood up and walked to the counter. "Well, hey there. How are you today?" Sadie asked him. He gave her a smile and nodded his head slightly.

"I'm doing pretty well. I wanted some coffee and I decided to go to a place that was close to where I lived. I asked for a coffee and they asked me what kind I wanted. They rattled off a whole bunch of names that I didn't understand so I left, and came here. " He explained with an almost embarrassed look on his face. Sadie couldn't help but let out a little laugh. There was something different about this male. She knew this from the moment he first walked into the café. But, she wasn't one to judge a book by their cover.

"Oh don't worry! I understand completely. Some people just love their type of coffee." Sadie said before turning around and grabbing a navy blue cup and placing it under the spout. She then began pouring him a simple black cup of coffee. "And for further reference, it's a dark roast." She assured him. Steve nodded his head and smiled.

"Thank you." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. Sadie shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She told him, but he shook his head in protest.

"Sadie, this is your business. You can't keep giving me free coffee." He argued. This time his voice was firmer, and had a sense of authority to it. She folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You make a valid argument, but it is my business and I can do what I damn well please." Sadie told him. This caused Steve to pause for a moment before returning his wallet into his back pocket. He took the navy mug from the counter and raised it to her.

"Well then, thank you." He said to her. He walked over to the bar and sat down. Sadie turned and poured herself a cup of coffee and joined him at the bar. "How have you been these past few days?" He asked her taking a sip of his coffee. Sadie nodded her head and looked down at the coffee in front of her.

"I've been doing well, keeping busy here." She said to him which was the truth. Since she had seen him last the weather had improved which caused more people to travel to the small cozy coffee. Sadie was glad with all of the business coming into the shop. She would have thought the opposite but she wasn't one to argue with strange helping her business. "And how have you been?" She asked wanting to point the attention on her elsewhere. Steve took a sip of his coffee.

"I've been good. Keeping busy, which is nice. I might be heading out in a few days for a business trip." He explained. Sadie nodded her head, hoping that his business trips were nothing like Clint's.

"Where are you heading?" She asked.

"Los Angeles." He said without missing a beat. Thankfully it was unlike Clint's unknowingness. "We have to pick up some things from the old office and bring them to the new office." He said to her. Sadie nodded her head.

"Do you travel a lot?"

Steve shook his head. "Not really. Every now and again, which is nice. Do you?" Sadie shook her head and cupped her hands around the warm mug.

"No, I have a friend who does. He gets me shot glasses from places he travels too. I'm here all of the time unless i'm sick. I don't mind it one bit. And I do get out. In fact tonight is pizza night." She declared.

He raised an eyebrow. "Pizza night?"

"Yeah, my friends call it my 'old lady' routine. Each night of the week I have a different food day. Wednesday's are pizza nights. Thursday's are an Asian food. There are too many options with that so I alternate." She explained. Steve raised an eyebrow and did his best to keep his face serious. This, however failed miserably.

Within seconds Steve let out a loud laugh. Shaking his head at what the young woman had said. Sadie raised an eyebrow and narrowed her glance. "You're just as bad as the rest of them!" She told him before letting out a laugh of her own.

"No it's not that. Everyone is unique in their own way. It's that you are being called an 'old lady.'" He explained. Sadie's jaw dropped slightly at him.

"Oh so you agree with them too?" She asked. His jaw opened slightly. "Well I was going to invite you for pizza but that completely changed my mind." Steve's eyes widened.

"Do you know how long its been since i've had New York pizza?" He asked her. She shook her head. How was she supposed to know? She had just met this man. "A very long time." He said with a laugh. It was then that he let out a chuckle. Sadie smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright. You can come too." She said to him. Steve gave her a smile. Sadie glanced at the clock on the wall that read six pm. It was official closing time. "I'm going to head upstairs and grab a jacket and my purse. Feel free to pour yourself another cup of coffee and make yourself at home." With that, she stood up from her sitting position and made her way into the back kitchen and towards the stairs that would lead her to her apartment. She bounced up the stairs and reached into her jean pocket and grabbed her key. She put the key into the hole and turned the lock. She walked into her apartment and grabbed a black sweatshirt and her bag. Sadie slung it around her shoulder and made sure she had her golden key before closing the door and walking back the way she came.

When she arrived back in the Cafe, she noticed that the coffee cups were gone, but Steve was still sitting on the bar stool. As soon as the door closed behind her, he turned around. "I hope you don't mind, but I found my way into the kitchen and put the cups in the washer." He informed her. She gave him a smile.

"Thank you Steve. I appreciate it."

"So where are we going tonight?" He asked her.

"It's a place called Porky's. It has the best pizza in town." Sadie spoke. She watched as Steve's eyes widen and a smile cross his face.

"That place is still around?" He questioned, a genuine look graced his face. Sadie nodded her head.

"Yeah, Did you go there as a kid?" She asked making her way towards the door. Steve followed her to the door.

"Yeah, It was my favorite place."

"Shall we go?" She asked and he nodded her head. Steve reached for the door and opened it for her. Sadie looked at him before giving him a polite smile. Once the two were outside of the shop, she locked up and the two were on their way to pizza.

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think!

Next chapter ... the pizza dinner!


	4. Chapter 4

*Peaks out from under the bed* Hi guys! I'm truly sorry that this has taken me well over a year to update. I lost the muse, then I found the muse and its been a vicious cycle. But here is the update! I hope you guys enjoy it! Things are going to start happening! Yay! Thank you so much to those who followed, favorited and stuck with me! Special thanks to HawaiianChick12, BrokenSouloftheDarkness, jewels1789, and Huntress of the sky for reviewing! Those really helped me to get some inspiration back.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

"My God, this place hasn't changed one bit." Steve exclaimed from next to her. Sadie glanced up at him before letting out a small chuckle.

"I hope it never does. This pizza is perfection." Sadie spoke before making her way to the counter. The man behind it greeted her with a smile.

"Good evening Sadie, How's it going? I haven't seen you here in a while." The white haired old man spoke with a chuckle.

"Good, Jeff. How are you guys?" She asked in return. Jeff shrugged his shoulders before giving her a response.

"Oh you know; business is great as usual. No rest, but the wife is taking me on a vacation next month, so my sons are gonna practice taking over." He explained.

"That's great to hear." Sadie flashed him a smile before looking back to Steve and waving him up to the counter to stand next to her. He hadn't moved in the time she was speaking with Jeff, instead he had that same lost look he had on his face most of the time. Sadie only wished she had the guts to talk to him about what was wrong. But she didn't want too, after all she had only known him for several weeks and she knew that she wasn't quite ready to share all of her secrets with him either.

"What kind of pizza do you usually get?" She asked him glancing up to him, his face turned red and his lips parted slightly. Almost as if he was going to say something before he stopped himself. "I usually get pepperoni, I'm simple."

"That sounds great, We'll get a large pepperoni then, and two drinks." He spoke before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. She looked at him and was about to argue back but he spoke first and Jeff had taken his money. "This is for all of the coffee you've been giving me." He told her. She gave him a smile.

"Well, thank you Steve." She spoke with a smile. She grabbed the number from the counter and began walking to an empty table.

From behind her she could hear Jeff say, "You better take good care of Sadie, if not, you'll be banned here for life." He threatened.

"Don't worry, I will." Steve responded. "Have a great rest of your night." Sadie's heart sunk. She had been through a lot since she had moved to New York, and as much as she hated to admit it, not everyone was out to get her.

Sadie chose a table in the back corner of the restaurant, it was the only open table in the place, thankfully it was for two, "What do you want to drink?" Steve asked raising a brow and shaking the soda cup slightly.

"Coke, please." She spoke with a smile before moving to get up, but Steve shook his head.

"No, it's alright. I'll grab it while I'm up." He spoke before heading to the soda fountain to get them both drinks. She sat back in her chair and waited for him to come back. Once he did, he didn't say a single thing about what Jeff had told him.

* * *

"But seriously, how did you do that?" Sadie asked in complete disbelief as the two walked back to her coffee shop. His shoulders shrugged and he shook his head.

"I don't know, it's something that I've always been able to do, so I just don't notice it as much." He spoke with a small smirk to the tone of his voice.

"I was proud of the three slices that I ate!" Sadie spoke with a laugh; Steve shook his head.

"It's nice seeing you like this," Steve spoke changing the subject. "You seem much more relaxed." He told her. Steve was ignoring the fact that he had only known her for a few days. It wasn't much but still, he noticed a difference from a couple of days ago.

Sadie smiled, even though on the inside she was hurt by his comment. "I know, sometimes I forget what it's like to go out and be in the company of someone else." She told him. Part of it was the truth. She never went out anymore, not after what happened. Sadie didn't have the heart to go out and try to have a life, that was why she spent so much time in her shop. She knew that she was using it to defend herself from the outside world. Even when she went out to eat a lot of the time she brought it back to her home to eat, or the shop. Clint kept remind her that she needed to get out, this she promptly ignored.

The rest of the walk back to her shop was quiet. Steve wasn't sure if he had said something wrong or if she was just thinking. Once they arrived at the shop Sadie unlocked the door and invited him in. She placed down her things and he wandered around to the side of the shop. On the side he saw small glasses lined up on several shelves. "What are these?"

"That is my shot glass collection. It started out as just a few but its grown a lot actually." She assured him. "Customers will go on a vacation and bring me one." In actuality, Clint brought her most of them, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"That's great, I'll have to bring you one from Los Angeles." Steve spoke, Sadie shook her head.

"You don't have too,"

"No, I want too. You have a great collection, I want to add to it." Sadie smiled, it was true. She did love her collection and was proud to see it growing.

"When do you leave?" She asked holding up a pot of coffee, gesturing if he wanted any. He shook his head.

"Early tomorrow morning, which is why I should get going. I should be back next Friday. Maybe I can join you on..." His voice trailed off,

"Pasta night, that's my favorite." Sadie spoke with a laugh. Steve joined in as well.

"Then it's a deal, I'll see you next Friday on pasta night." He spoke and her head nodded.

"I'll see you then, goodnight Steve,"

"Night Sadie." He spoke before leaving the coffee shop. Sadie walked around and locked up, making sure everything was secure before heading to her apartment upstairs. She took her phone out of her bag and placed it on the island in her kitchen. Moments later it lit up. She glanced down to see that there was a message from Clint.

_I'm going to Los Angeles for a few days, I'll be back on Friday and bring the usual. Take care, call me if you need anything. xo _

Sadie spent several moments reading and re-reading the text. It was the same timeline and location that Steve had given her. Her heart sunk. Deep down she wanted to believe that it was just a coincidence, but she didn't believe in those anymore

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
